Time Stop
by Lessiehanamoray
Summary: Jun and Tatsuya have an important discussion at the park. Part of my attempt to remember that Christmas is a couple's holiday in Japan, so guess what? Jun X Tatsuya


**Author's Note:** Whelp, it's that time of year again. Last year I did the twelve dates of Christmas and I'm thinking of doing something like that again this year, but with more variety. So, have one of my favorite not quite technically canon Persona couples. Also, I have played Innocent Sin, but not Eternal Punishment. Just a head's up.

Tatsuya sat on the bench, watching children at play in the park. It made him not just nostalgic, but sad as well. He pulled out the old lighter he always carried on him.

"Let's think positive!"

Tatsuya turned expecting to see Maya, even as he registered that that hadn't been her voice.

Jun sat down next to him.

"Who knew kids could still play?"

Tatsuya nodded, looking straight ahead once more.

"Nazis rampaging the city and we're sitting on a park bench watching the kids."

Tatsuya nodded again.

"It's almost romantic."

"Hmmm."

"Do you wish Big Sis was here instead?"

"She wanted to grab some ramen."

"And I wanted some French food," Jun pouted. "Someone just wasn't in the mood."

"You could go on your own."

"Hardly. It just wouldn't taste as good without you."

"You need to eat."

"Then eat with me." Jud held out a stem covered in red and pink flowers.

Where did he even get those?

Tatsuya gently took it. "What does this one mean?"

Jun blushed a little. "True friendship."

"Huh?" Why was Jun blushing if it just meant friendship?

"It's nothing. Nothing at all. Just, uh, just the first time I've given you a flower, that's all."

Tatsuya put the lighter away. He didn't need it to remember. He had Jun back. Even if there was a lot of pain in that it brought back the happy memories too.

"What?"

"Nothing. Thanks."

"Heh, you're welcome. If you want more flowers at any point, I'd be happy too...when this is all over you should come see my garden."

Tatsuya nodded, finally looking directly at his friend.

Jun grinned. "It's really pretty. I plant flowers from all over the world. I have iris of every color, periwinkle, roses, and all sort of other flowers and vines. Maybe when this is over, I'll plant flowers around the city too, to make it beautiful again."

Tatsuya closed his eyes to imagine it for a moment. He liked it. Maybe a little too colorful, but a nice change from concrete, and certainly better than corpses and metal.

He could feel the bench swaying slightly. "Hey, Tatsuya?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know this watch stopped years ago? I keep meaning to put new batteries in it, but for some reason I'm always scared for it to open, like something will leave if I mess with it. Would you be willing to come with me to get new batteries?"

Tatsuya opened his eyes. "Sure."

"Thanks. I just thought of it because I feel like time really has stopped. I wish it would. I'm happy right now."

Jun's eyes stared into Tatsuya's.

When had he gotten that close?

"Do you love Maya?"

"Huh?"

Jun placed a hand on Tatsuya's face. "Do you love Maya?"

"We all do." Where was this coming from?

Jun sighed. "I'm not asking if you love Big Sis." Jun inched a little closer. "I'm asking if you love Maya. I don't mind if you do. She's pretty, and positive, and smart, and strong. I'm a horrible person, negative, weak-"

"Don't. You're…"

Tatsuya could feel Jun's breath. "I'm…?"

How was he supposed to get out of this one? He had to tell Jun how important he was, that he really did love him, but that, maybe, it wasn't love like that.

"You're my Hermes," he finally whispered. "You're smart and clever. You're beautiful. You're graceful."

Jun blushed. "I don't deserve this much flattery."

Tatsuya pressed his forehead against Jun's. He was pretty certain some of the children were staring by now, but whatever. As long as they didn't start any rumors he was fine.

"Thank you." Jun's breathing grew shallower and he began to shake. Tatsuya could feel moisture on his friend's face.

Jun reached out to wrap his arms around Tatsuya, bringing them tightly together and resting his head on Tatsuya's shoulder.

"I'd play anything for you. After everything that's happened. The fact you, more than anyone else, the fact that you will still be with me…"

He finished his breakdown then, crying on Tatsuya's shoulder. It didn't take long for the moisture to begin seeping through Tatsuya's shirt.

Tatsuya wrapped his arms around Jun. He'd never leave him.

Jun looked up at him then, tears still rolling down his face.

Tatsuya brushed some of the tears away.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I really don't."

Jun brought his face up to Tatsuya's. "Do you love Maya?"

Tatsuya leaned in close to Jun. Of course he did, but now that he thought about it, maybe his love for Jun wasn't quite as platonic as he had first imagined. Maybe it went somewhere beyond that. Maya was so important to him, of course she was, and the idea of life without her had nearly broken him before, but not that he thought about it more…

He couldn't imagine life without either of them, but the idea of life without Jun hurt. As long as he knew Maya was okay he felt he could be content with that, but he actively wanted to protect Jun. He wanted to not just know he was okay, but make sure he was happy too.

To stay with him.

He leaned in for the kiss.

**Author's****Note:** Whelp, pretty sure that was a terrible ending, but I hope it's at least decent as sap. I always have mixed feeling about couples like this, but I wanted to explore it a bit. On the one hand, I love the idea of those two together romantically. On the other hand I like the best friend relationship.

On the other hand, sap, sap, sap, sap. I will be writing more stories like this this month, but they won't all be under the same story header this time and I don't know if I'll reach twelve. I'll try, but I have my final in a week, then relatives, then school, with very little gap. On the other hand, my friend makes for a pretty good muse.

Anyway, please review. I like reviews, especially when they feed the plot bunnies. Also, still working on this romance concept, so input is appreciated.


End file.
